All I need is You
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Et si le coup de main d'un Seigneur du Temps bien connu permettait de guérir la plus douloureuse des blessures? Apparition du Docteur! (Mais fiction centrée sur le Janto!)


_Hello Torchwoodies (et Whovians)! Je vous propose cette fois une fanfiction sur Torchwood, basée sur la relation Jack/Ianto. Pour situer un peu, cette fic se déroule après les évènements de la saison 3. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Je vous conseille d'autres part de lire « The House of the Dead » avant ! (Cette fic a été presque intégralement réalisée sur les soundtracks suivant : « Jack's love theme » et « Ballad of Ianto Jones »._

* * *

><p>Quelque part, parmi les étoiles, entre les galaxies, stationné dans une contrée inconnue et éloignée de l'univers, se trouvait un vaisseau spatial. Sa taille n'avait rien d'impressionnant. Il semblait bien entretenu, ou alors il avait subi peu de turbulences. Un nom était inscrit sur le côté droit de ce vaissseau : le Vaillant. Il semblait ne pas avoir bougé depuis un bon moment. Les moteurs servant à la navigation étaient à l'arrêt.<p>

A bord de ce vaisseau se trouvait un homme. Un homme magnifique aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Le manteau soigneusement posé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil de navigation était d'une couleur oscillant entre le bleu marine et le gris. C'était un long manteau datant de la WWI. L'homme assis devant la console de commande tenait un verre de scotch dans une main alors que son regard bleu se perdait dans l'immensité et la solitude de l'espace. Autrefois, le Capitaine Jack Harkness, car c'était ainsi qu'il avait choisi de se faire appeler, défendait la planète Terre et ses habitants des menaces extra-terrestres. Autrefois leader de l'institut Torchwood, les évènements qui s'étaient produits l'avaient poussé à quitter la planète. Autrefois, le Capitaine Jack Harkness était un homme d'un naturel bon-vivant, toujours à profiter de son charisme et de ses phéromones du 51e siècle, usant de son sourire et du charme de son long manteau pour attirer hommes et femmes dans ses filets. Mais ce Capitaine n'était plus. A la place, un autre homme était apparu, un homme brisé et incroyablement seul, nourri par les regrets et les craintes.

Tout au long de son interminable existence, il avait rencontré de nombreuses personnes, s'y était attaché pour ensuite les perdre. « S'attacher n'est pas un avantage » s'était-il toujours répété. Il avait accumulé les flirts, les relations d'un soir, ne souhaitant plus souffrir. Il flirtait, couchait puis il ne donnait pas de suite. Il se l'était promis, jamais deux fois de suite avec la même personne. Hélas il n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur un homme aussi parfait que Ianto Jones. Ce jeune homme brun, aux yeux bleus saphir reflétant malice, intelligence, dévotion et courage, bien souvent habillé de costumes qui le mettaient si bien en valeur. La première fois où Jack rencontra Ianto, il le trouva plutôt banal au premier regard, bien qu'il eut un petit quelque chose d'attirant. Quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent pour la troisième fois, il se passa véritablement quelque chose. Ce fut à cet instant, celui où leurs regards fusionnaient, où leur souffle se mêlaient, où les rires se superposaient, que Jack remarqua à quel point le jeune homme était séduisant. D'ordinaire, il l'aurait attiré dans une chambre et l'aurait pris sans retenue avant de mettre fin à cette histoire. Mais à la place, il le recruta dans l'équipe de TORCHWOOD 3.

Toujours assis dans son fauteuil de pilote, le Capitaine posa son verre en cristal vide sur la console. Celui-ci se dématérialisa et laissa ensuite place à une tasse de café. L'odeur douce du café envahit alors la pièce principale du vaisseau. De ses yeux bleus, il posa un regard triste sur la tasse fumante. Il attrapa l'anse et porta le récipient à ses lèvres. Il but une première gorgée de cette boisson chaude puis il reposa la tasse, pensif.

« Ordinateur, veillez à ne plus me servir de cafés aussi fades. » fit-il d'un ton dénué de toute émotion. « Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour boire un de tes cafés Ianto… » ajouta-t-il.

La première fois qu'il but un café digne de ce nom, ce fut quelques jours après sa première rencontre avec le mystérieux Ianto. Le jeune homme l'attendait devant l'office de tourisme du Hub, et lorsque le Capitaine en sortit, le plus jeune lui tendit une tasse en porcelaine remplie de café, dégageant un délicieux parfum. Jack accepta volontiers et fut surpris d'un tel goût : ni trop sucré, corsé, amer, ou fade. En un mot : il était parfait. Eh bien, ce jeune homme présentait quelques qualités qui pourraient s'avérer utiles à l'équipe. Depuis lors, jamais l'immortel ne but de meilleur café que celui de son agent.

Le Capitaine fut sorti brutalement de ses pensées lorsque le fracas de la tasse se brisant sur le sol vint raisonner bruyamment dans tout le vaisseau. L'ordinateur du navire spatial fit disparaître débris et liquide du sol. Soupirant, Jack se leva, ses bretelles grises pendant le long de son pantalon noir. Il fit quelques pas et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Ses yeux parcoururent chaque recoin de son vaisseau, cherchant comme quelque chose à fixer. Finalement, son regard se posa sur un artefact allien, posé à même le sol, dans une boîte qui le protégeait. Il l'avait substitué à un Slitheen qui souhaitait s'en servir à de mauvaises fins, et il ne s'en était jamais débarrassé depuis. Autrefois, un tel bijou aurait été inscrit dans l'inventaire des artefacts alliens rejetés par la Faille et rangé dans le coffre-fort de Jack à Torchwood. Mais aujourd'hui, il traînait sur le sol, dépourvu de tout intérêt.

Torchwood, cet institut basé à Cardiff Bay, entouré par restaurants, musées et autres emblèmes historiques. Construite sous une place très fréquentée par les touristes. Une base secrète réservée à un petit nombre d'individus soigneusement recrutés. Organisation travaillant dans l'ombre pour la couronne d'Angleterre, luttant contre les menaces extra-terrestres pouvant mettre en danger le peuple britannique. Une équipe soudée, des êtres humains formidables liés par le secret de l'emploi. Disputes venaient parfois entacher la bonne humeur de l'équipe. Mais les rires reprenaient rapidement le dessus. La vie à Torchwood était peut-être difficile car elle ne laissait aucun temps libre, mais elle permettait de faire des rencontres formidables. Malgré ses 100ans de service, et les différentes équipes qu'il a vu se succéder, jamais Jack ne pourrait oublier le moindre membre. Pas même cette Suzie Costello qui l'avait tué avant d'essayer de supprimer Gwen Cooper. Non, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à oublier. Mais à Torchwood, une malédiction semblait toucher chacun de ses membres : celle de mourir jeune. Ainsi, l'immortel a vu ses amis disparaître les uns après les autres. Jusque Ianto Jones… Sans doute est-ce le prix à payer pour être immortel, bien qu'il n'ait jamais souhaité l'être. Etre membre à Torchwood signifie faire des sacrifices, et d'une certaine manière, se sacrifier soi-même.

Cela faisait exactement six mois que la Vaillant n'avait pas bougé, que le Capitaine Jack Harkness avait quitté la planète Terre, cherchant à tourner une page entachée de sang. Six mois qu'un mystérieux voyageur du temps et de l'espace l'observait, de loin, dans son vaisseau déguisé en cabine téléphonique bleue. Le Docteur avait observé les évènements qui avaient secoué les humains, lorsque les 456 avait fait leur retour. De son TARDIS il avait observé, impuissant. Il savait ce qui allait se produire à cet instant, qui seraient les victimes, les survivants. Et il n'avait pas le droit de changer le passé. Il avait vu la destruction du Hub, la lutte de ses membres pour survivre, la bravoure de Ianto et la mort de celui-ci, le sacrifice de Jack et la mort de Steven, le petit-fils du Capitaine, au nom de la survie de milliers d'enfants humains. Tout, il avait tout vu, jusqu'au départ du Capitaine. Depuis il l'avait placé sous étroite surveillance, le voyant se morfondre, se détester, et s'éteindre lentement. Et au bout de ces six mois, le Docteur avait bien compris qu'il serait difficile à l'immortel d'oublier son cher amant.

Il avait fallu peu de temps à Jack pour s'attacher à ce jeune homme. Il avait rapidement commencé à flirter ouvertement avec lui, quitte à se faire sèchement repousser. Ianto avait sa copine cybernétique après tout. Et même morte, il continuait certainement de l'aimer. Clairement, Jack n'avait aucune chance, mais ne pas essayer n'est pas Jack Harkness. Il continua alors son manège, sans cesse, à la limite du harcèlement, espérant bien faire tomber son agent dans ses filets. Peut-être était-ce une erreur de flirter avec un membre de son équipe ? Cette idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Ianto accepte finalement les avances de son Capitaine. Et l'immortel obtint ce qu'il voulait. Leur première fois fut innovante pour le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un homme auparavant. Mais curieusement, cela ne lui déplut pas, et si c'était à refaire, il le referait certainement. De plus, Jack était particulièrement doué et expert au lit.

« Jamais deux fois avec la même personne » s'était promis Jack. Promesse qui fut bien vite oubliée. Il n'avait pas prévu que Ianto puisse être aussi séducteur et doué pour mettre le Capitaine sens dessus dessous. Leur relation évoluait au fil du temps. Regards furtifs, allusions provocatrices, baisers rapides, quelques heures supplémentaires et nuits passées au travail, ils devenaient proches sans vraiment même s'en rendre compte. Evidemment, Jack s'était déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'il devait tout arrêter, mais les avances de son jeune amant n'aidaient en rien à une rupture, et bien souvent, la bonne volonté de l'immortel disparaissait dans le plaisir et la luxure. Oui, Ianto Jones était très doué. Au début, c'était Jack qui avait décidé de prendre le jeune homme au piège dans ses filets, et au final, voilà qu'il se retrouvait comme dépendant de lui. Comme si son agent était le seul à pouvoir lui apporter ce quelque chose de si spécial dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Pourtant si les choses continuaient ainsi, la fin serait douloureuse, comme il l'avait déjà vécu dans le passé. Ils étaient tous deux biens plus que des copains de baise. Des copains de baise ne s'adressent pas des regards emplis de sentiments, ne s'embrassent pas lorsque quelque chose va mal ou que le temps s'y prête. Des copains de baise ne s'enlacent pas tendrement pas plus qu'ils ne partagent de valse ensemble. La plupart des mortels les qualifierait de couple, mais Jack détestait ce mot, synonyme de souffrance pour lui. Et pourtant, Ianto semblait vraiment heureux de se savoir en couple avec le Capitaine, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment comment qualifier leur relation. Mais l'immortel se refusait à faire souffrir son jeune amant. Il méritait de vivre et rester avec lui le mettait en perpétuel danger. Certes Ianto n'en avait pas peur, mais le leader de Torchwood, lui, oui. Et ses peurs se confirmèrent rapidement. Comme il l'avait prévu depuis le départ, la fin arriva. Ianto Jones était allongé sur le sol, suffoquant, de petites larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux bleus. S'éteignant dans les bras de son amant, celui-ci pleurant, l'appelant désespérément, cherchant comme une échappatoire à une fin inévitable. Sur le carrelage froid, Jack embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres glacées de son défunt amant avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés, tous deux tués par le poison allien.

S'il avait pu, il ne se serait jamais réveillé. Il aurait préféré rester endormi pour toujours plutôt que de revenir à la vie et de trouver le corps inanimé de Ianto à côté de lui, recouvert d'une simple couverture rouge. Une nouvelle fois, son cœur avait été brisé. Ianto était tombé sous le charme de l'immortel, et lui avait dit ces trois mots, lourds de sentiments. Ce « je t'aime » murmuré quelques secondes avant de rendre son dernier soupir. Cette promesse que lui avait faite Jack, cette promesse de ne jamais l'oublier. Oui, le brun aurait préféré mourir définitivement plutôt que d'entendre ces mots raisonner dans son esprit, tambourinant contre les parois de son cerveau et transperçant son cœur comme des milliers d'épines. Il s'était bien trop attaché à cet homme café, et il en payait le prix. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Ianto, même s'il ne lui avait vraiment dit ou montré correctement. Entre eux tout n'avait été que sous-entendus, et maintenant, il venait de perdre son amant.

L'immortalité n'est que souffrance, c'est une malédiction dont jamais il ne se libérera. Et son ultime sacrifice le poussa à quitter la Terre. Steven, son petit-fils qu'il donna aux 456 en échange de milliers de vies d'enfants. Alice avait raison de dire qu'il était dangereux. Il représente un danger pour son entourage. Tosh, Owen, Gray, Ianto et Steven, sans compter les douze enfants sacrifiés en 1965. Tant de morts autour de lui. Ce fut cette raison qui le poussa à s'envoler à bord du Vaillant et à partir vers un coin lointain et isolé de l'univers.

Il ne fallut pas un long moment de réflexion au Docteur pour prendre une décision face au désarroi de son ami. Il avait une idée bien précise en tête. Il savait comment remettre Jack Harkness sur pieds. Il s'activa autour de la console du TARDIS et après avoir appuyé sur plusieurs boutons, tourné plusieurs écrous, le vaisseau décolla dans ce bruit si caractéristique qui lui était propre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrit dans un paysage bien connu. Le style des maisons, le nom des rues qui séparaient un logement d'un autre, et surtout, l'accent si prononcé des passants. Ces signes ne trompaient pas : le TARDIS avait atterri au bon endroit, Pays de Galles, 21e siècle. Le Seigneur du Temps distingua une foule de personnes, semblant attendre devant une maison d'apparence banale. Seul un panneau fait d'un bois à moitié pourri indiquait la raison de la venue de tous ces étrangers. Il était écrit en lettres capitales : « Maison des Morts ». Elle était bien connue, particulièrement dans le Pays de Galles, comme étant la maison la plus hantée du pays, et également comme étant le lieu où les morts revenaient de l'au-delà afin de saluer leurs proches une dernière fois. Hélas, depuis quelques temps, les gens semblaient disparaître mystérieusement après leur visite à la Maison des Morts.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement des plus sinistres, et la foule entra, se poussant mutuellement pour avoir la meilleure place possible. Le Docteur suivit le mouvement de foule, calmement, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son long manteau. Il observa les gens s'installer en cercle autour du médium, Madame Wintergreen, lui préférant rester dans un coin à part de la salle. De là, il pourrait tout voir. La séance commença, pendant ce temps, l'extra-terrestre semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Sans doute trouva-t-il cette personne puisque son regard se posa sur un individu, de sexe masculin, assez jeune, aux cheveux bruns soigneusement coiffés, et habillé d'un impeccable costume. Sa chemise rouge bordeaux, fermée par une cravate noire, était cachée par une veste noire elle aussi, faite sur mesure. Les yeux de l'étranger croisèrent les siens : des yeux bleus pareils à deux saphirs. Le Docteur s'avança vers l'individu, lentement pour ne pas le brusquer.

-Ianto Jones ? demanda-t-il avec intérêt. Je suis le Docteur vous vous souvenez de moi ? Les planètes dans le ciel, les Daleks !

-Ravi de vous revoir Docteur ! Jack m'a tellement parlé de vous. répondit Ianto.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de ce bon vieux Capitaine.

-Que venez-vous faire ici ?

-Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que des gens disparaissaient ici lorsque d'autres réapparaissaient. J'ai fait quelques recherches et je me suis aperçu que cet endroit est bâti sur une Faille. Et quelque chose y est enfermé. Une créature de plusieurs milliers d'années : Seriath.

-Et vous pensez qu'elle a lien dans les apparitions fantômes et les disparitions ?

-J'en suis convaincu. Seriath utilise le don de médium de Madame Wintergreen pour s'infiltrer à travers la Faille et faire revenir les proches de ses victimes à la vie le temps de quelques adieux. A la suite de quoi elle les dévore. Cette créature se nourrit des êtres humains et gagne en puissance à chaque nouvelle victime. Et tout laisse à penser que ce soir, elle aura assez d'énergie pour s'échapper de la Faille.

-Si nous ne faisons rien, c'est le monde tout entier qui est en danger…

-Exactement.

-Nous devons agir au plus vite dans ce cas.

Ianto appuya sur l'oreillette accrochée à son oreille droite qui émit un léger bip.

« Jack, viens tout de suite on a besoin de toi ici. Jack ? …Jack ! »

Le Docteur s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Son visage était sérieux et un air désolé vint le déformer. Il expliqua alors au jeune homme qu'il y a six mois, il mourut dans les bras de Jack, tué par la pandémie des 456, en sauvant le monde d'une guerre perdue d'avance. Il lui expliqua que le fait qu'il soit ici, en ces lieux, alors qu'il était décédé, n'était pas anodin car il était lui-même un de ces fantômes ramené par Seriath. La seule chose que n'avait pas prévu le Docteur était le fait que Ianto soit réel, fait de chair et de sang, un cœur battant dans sa poitrine et une respiration rythmée typique d'un être humain. Il n'était pas un fantôme mais un humain bien vivant. Après toutes ces déclarations, l'ex-agent était abasourdi, sonné. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à assimiler.

Quelques heures plus tard, le duo était à l'extérieur de ce qui restait de la maison des morts. Celle-ci avait sombré dans la Faille avec Seriath, juste avant qu'elle ne se referme pour toujours. Ianto aurait pu disparaître en même temps que cette créature, mais non. Il était là, debout et en vie. Debout sur le sol Gallois, profitant du vent frais caressant son visage. Une sensation de liberté l'envahissait. Il déambula dans les rues, accompagné du Seigneur du Temps qui lui raconta le départ de Jack après sa mort et celle de Steven, le mit en garde que sa famille le croyait mort et deux trois autres choses sans réelle importance. Puis au moment de se quitter, le Docteur tendit un ticket de train au jeune homme, qui le regarda alors avec un regard empli d'incompréhension.

-Vous êtes loin de Cardiff, vous allez en avoir besoin. fit-il.

-Merci beaucoup Docteur. répondit aimablement le plus jeune en prenant le ticket. Ah et si jamais vous voyez Jack… Dites-lui que je le remercie.

Le Docteur lui sourit et serra la main amicalement tendue vers lui avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans son TARDIS. Il s'évapora dans la nature quelques instants après. Ianto quant à lui se dirigea vers la gare indiquée sur le billet : direction Cardiff !

Lorsque le TARDIS se matérialisa sous ses yeux, le Capitaine Jack crut d'abord avoir une hallucination. Puis lorsqu'il vit son cher Docteur en sortir, il se leva d'un bond et l'étreignit, heureux de le revoir. Celui-ci se dégagea de l'étreinte et prit place dans un fauteuil de navigation du vaisseau et discuta avec son ami immortel. Jack lui raconta absolument tout, du début à la fin. Excepté la douleur qu'il ressentait depuis la perte de son amant. Mais le Docteur n'était pas dupe et s'en était bien aperçu. Habituellement, Jack aurait ouvertement flirté avec lui, mais cette fois il n'en fit rien, n'en ayant tout simplement pas envie. Le plus vieux des deux hommes se releva, faisant retomber son long manteau marron le long de ses jambes, et sortit une enveloppe de sa poche intérieure avant de la tendre au Capitaine.

-Utilisez ceci pour vous changer les idées. J'ai un ami au Pays de Galles au Pays de Galles qui souhaiterait beaucoup faire votre connaissance. fit-il.

-Merci Docteur, j'en ferais bon usage.

Grâce à lui, le Capitaine allait pouvoir se changer les idées, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment le cœur à flirter et batifoler. Redevable, il se leva à son tour, enfilant son long manteau gris, et étreignit affectueusement son vieil ami. Il faut dire que dans bien des situations il l'avait aidé. A dire vrai ils s'aidaient mutuellement depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, toujours respectueux l'un envers l'autre. Une amitié forte les liait tout deux. Bien des fois Jack avait ouvertement flirté avec le Seigneur du Temps, même si toute tentative se soldait toujours par un échec.

L'immortel se recula et salua fièrement son ami d'un signe de la main puis le regarda retourner dans son TARDIS pour finalement disparaître, laissant à Jack le plaisir d'entendre ce son si particulier qui apportait l'espoir partout il raisonnait. Il se retourna à son tour vers la console de commande du Vaillant et appuya sur un unique bouton : celui du retour sur Terre. Et pour la première fois depuis six mois, le vaisseau fit gronder ses moteurs à travers le silence de l'espace.

Le Vaillant amarra et le Capitaine se posta au milieu de la salle principale, inspirant profondément, avant d'entrer quelques coordonnées sur son manipulateur de vortex. Dans les secondes qui suivirent il fut enveloppé d'une lumière blanche et aveuglante puis disparut. Peu après, il se retrouva dans un coin isolé de ladite gare. De sa poche, il sortit l'enveloppe que lui avait remise le Docteur et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Elle contenait un billet de train et une lettre.

« Capitaine, veuillez accepter ce modeste présent en témoignage de mon amitié pour vous. J'espère qu'à la suite de cette rencontre vous vous porterez mieux. L'homme que je veux vous présenter est formidable et sera certainement à votre goût. Prenez soin de vous Jack, et à une prochaine fois.

Amicalement, le Docteur. »

L'immortel sourit puis regarda détailla le ticket, relevant la destination et l'horaire de son train. Puis son regard bleu se porta sur le tableau des départs et des arrivées. Son train allait arriver dans quelques minutes. Il navigua à travers la foule de la gare de Cardiff, cherchant sa voie du regard. Puis il posta devant, observant les passagers descendre de leur voiture, faisant s'animer le quai tel un balai coordonné. Arrivés au bout de la voie, certains partaient à gauche tandis que d'autres partaient à droite. Certains jetaient des coups d'œil intéressés et admiratifs devant la beauté du Capitaine qui souriait alors fièrement. La foule devint de moins en moins dense, et l'immortel distingua des cheveux bruns coiffés à la va-vite mais sans donné l'air d'être négligés. Non, cela pouvait être n'importe qui. Mais lorsque l'inconnu se retrouva totalement face à lui, sans que rien ne puisse obstruer sa vision, le cœur de Jack cessa littéralement de battre. Impossible… Ces cheveux, ce regard bleu saphir planté dans le sien, ce costume si impeccable, sans le moindre pli, non, c'était impossible. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge.

« I…Ianto ? » murmura-t-il difficilement.

Les mots sortaient avec peine de sa bouche, ils avaient du mal à se former. Il avait tellement désiré revoir Ianto qu'il avait des hallucinations. C'était tout simplement impossible qu'il soit réel, impossible… Mais il paraissait si vivant, ses cheveux, sa peau, et son sourire. Sans parler de ces yeux bleus qui le fixaient, semblant ne pas vouloir quitter le regard confus de l'immortel. Le sourire qui illuminait le visage du jeune homme semblait bien réel et n'avait rien d'une hallucination. Et si c'en était une, eh bien Jack ne souhaitait simplement pas qu'elle disparaisse.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi à se fixer longuement, sans rompre le lien qu'établissait leur regard. Personne n'obstruait leur champ de vision, le monde autour n'existait plus, les sons avaient disparu, et tout paraissait silencieux, rendant l'atmosphère lourde en sentiments. Par ce regard, ils se comprenaient, se transmettaient leurs émotions, et ainsi, chacun retrouvait son égo en l'autre, ses marques. Finalement, Ianto laissa tomber son sac de voyage sur le sol, et se mit à marcher en direction de son amant, d'abord lentement, puis ses pas se firent plus pressés pour finalement se transformer en une course sur quelques mètres. Il courait, et bientôt, Jack fit de même, son long manteau flottant derrière lui. Les quelques mètres qui les séparaient ne furent rapidement plus. Le jeune homme vint littéralement s'écraser contre le Capitaine, les étoffes venant se froisser ensemble. L'étreinte était indescriptible. Chacun avait le visage caché par le tissu, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de l'autre, s'en imprégnant. Le soulagement des retrouvailles, qui paraissaient jusque-là impossibles, et la douleur de la mémoire des évènements qui les avaient séparés. Le souvenir de la douleur des adieux, dans cette salle, sur le carrelage froid. Cette étreinte disait « Jamais je n'aurais pensé te revoir, et t'étreindre ainsi », elle disait « Enfin ». Ils étaient là, collés l'un à l'autre, faisant obstruction de ce qui les entourait. A cet instant précis, plus rien d'autre ne comptait ni même n'existait pour eux. C'était eux deux dans leur propre monde. Sans doute plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, ils n'en savaient rien, et c'était le cadet de leurs soucis. Sans doute les passants autour les fixaient, certains avec dégoût, et d'autres avec un regard attendri et le sourire aux lèvres, reconnaissait l'étreinte de deux personnes, chère l'une pour l'autre, se retrouvant après une longue séparation. Dans leur cas, la Mort les avait séparés, mais un coup de main d'un allien avait déjoué les plans de la Faucheuse. Jack fit alors le rapprochement entre la lettre du Docteur, le billet de train et le retour de Ianto à Cardiff. Même endroit, même horaire, tout concordait. Son cher ami du temps et de l'espace avait accompli un véritable Miracle. Il avait compris la douleur qui détruisait l'immortel et avait trouvé un moyen d'y remédier. Certainement, là-haut dans le TARDIS, le Docteur devait sourire et souhaiter à cet instant, tout le bonheur de l'univers pour le couple qui venait de se retrouver. Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr, Jack lui serait redevable pour toute la durée de son immortalité.

Il quitta cette étreinte pourtant si agréable pour observer le jeune homme, de chaudes larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Des larmes de soulagement, de joie. Il observa ces yeux bleus saphir qui lui avaient tant manqués. Même le Capitaine Jack Harkness, brave et fort, un héros diront certains mortels, ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. La pression, le chagrin, le soulagement, la joie, tout avait besoin d'être extériorisé. Il avait passé six mois complets à refouler ses larmes, essayant de tourner la page. Mais là, l'instant ne permettait pas de retenir ni de contenir ses émotions. Il craquait, sans rompre le contact avec son cher amant. Ses mains posées sur ses épaules, les tenaient fermement, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que le jeune homme ne disparaîtrait pas, pas encore. Le regard qu'ils partageaient évoquait tant de choses, pas besoin de mots entre eux, leurs pensées ne faisaient qu'un. A travers ce regard, Ianto put distinguer le soulagement, la joie, mais aussi la douleur qu'avait engendrée sa mort, ainsi que cette lueur de désir et de passion. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bien plus lumineux dans ce regard. Quelque chose qui n'avait jamais eu pareil éclat auparavant. Et Ianto ne douta alors plus un seul instant des sentiments de son patron à son égard. La lueur étincelante de ses yeux parlait d'elle-même : Jack l'aimait à un point inimaginable. Une passion, une addiction qui l'avait conduit à tout abandonner lors de la disparition de son agent. Mais aujourd'hui, celui-ci était bien vivant, se tenant debout devant son Capitaine, le regard plongé dans le sien, fusionnant ensemble.

Il suffit d'un regard dérivant sur les lèvres de Jack, pour que ce dernier ne craque et agisse. Sans se soucier du reste du monde, l'immortel attrapa le visage de son amant entre ses mains, caressant ses joues si douces et essuyant ses larmes au passage, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Un baiser qui fit frissonner Ianto lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Un contact qui avait bien trop manqué à Jack. Unir et presser ses lèvres contre celles douces et chaudes de Ianto, oh oui, cela lui avait terriblement manqué. Chacun profitait de ce délicieux moment, l'un serré contre l'autre, les bras du plus jeune enroulés autour du cou du plus vieux. Et tout n'avaient qu'une seule envie, que cet instant ne cesse jamais. Hélas, un raclement de gorge extérieur à leur bulle les ramena à la réalité. Ils se séparèrent, sans lâcher la main de l'autre, et se tournèrent vers la personne, une jeune femme d'environ trente ans, tenant un sac de voyage à la main, le sac de Ianto. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire puis la remercia avant qu'elle ne quitte la gare. Non, Oh non jamais elle n'oublierait les retrouvailles auxquelles elle venait d'assister. Celles de deux amants longtemps séparés et aujourd'hui unis de nouveau. Le genre de scène que l'on ne voit que dans les livres ou dans les films. Mais celles-ci étaient bien réelles et elles avaient été magiques. Nul doute que cette histoire sera une de celles qu'elle racontera le soir à ses enfants, avant que ceux-ci ne glissent dans le pays des songes. Et alors elle éteindrait les lumières, et embrasserait ses enfants avant de quitter leur chambre et de repenser à cette scène qui fit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, ce jour, dans cette gare de Cardiff.

Toujours main dans la main, Jack et ianto se dirigèrent vers la rue principale d'où partaient les texis. Le fier Capitaine en appela un qui arriva devant eux quelques secondes plus tard. Le chauffeur eut ce petit sourire en les voyant, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Il comprit bien vite la situation mais passa sous silence ses réflexions, bien qu'elles n'aient rien de négatif. Il se contenta de conduire le couple à la destination souhaitée. Un calme reposant emplissait le taxi. Sa main entremêlée dans celle de l'immortel, Ianto regardait au travers de la vitre en plexiglas. Le monde qui défilait, les paysages gallois, les boutiques, les rues, les allées séparant chaque maison, les personnes, tout lui semblait tellement plus vivant, plus lumineux. Il se sentait vivant, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Et le taxi arriva bien trop vite à destination selon lui.

La course réglée, le couple se retrouva devant une maison d'apparence banale. D'extérieur, on ne distinguait qu'un seul et unique étage. Il n'y avait pas de jardin, juste quelques coins d'herbe de part et d'autre d'un chemin de gravillons conduisant à la porte. Ianto sembla questionner Jack du regard, mais quand ce dernier sortit de petites clés de sa poche, il comprit. Le Capitaine ouvrit la porte et invita son amant à entrer. Curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur de la maison de Jack, le jeune homme entra et observa chaque élément. Les murs étaient peints en blanc et le sol était recouvert d'une moquette gris foncé qui semblait plutôt confortable. Il y avait un nombre raisonnable de meubles sur lesquels étaient posés bibelots, livres et autres choses sans importance. Aucun cadre, aucune photo. Les rideaux bleus marines étaient ouverts, laissant les rayons de soleil s'infiltrer dans la maison. Dans le salon, un canapé de cuir noir trônait majestueusement devant une télévision à écran plat semblant ne pas avoir servi depuis longtemps. Une radio était posée sur un meuble dans un coin de la pièce, et dans un autre coin, un vase vide était visible. La salle à manger était simple elle-aussi, ne comptant qu'une table ronde entourée de quatre chaises, et d'une commode où était rangée la vaisselle. Chaque meuble dans cette maison était fait en bois d'érable, recouvert d'une couche de poussière impressionnante. Jack ne devait pas y venir souvent, expliquant certainement pourquoi il n'avait jamais mentionné l'existence de ce lieu à Torchwood. Mais à bien y regarder, on remarquait aisément qu'une femme avait vécu ici, même peu de temps. L'indice : le vase en cristal vide délaissé dans un coin du salon. La cuisine était de style américain, grande et ouverte sur le salon. Son plan de travail était large et était parfaitement équipé. Bien évidemment, il allait falloir faire des courses. La salle de bain était elle aussi des plus banale : une baignoire ni grande ni petite faisait également office de douche. Un miroir était accroché au mur ainsi que plusieurs étagères sur lesquelles était posé le strict minimum de produits de toilette, ouverts depuis un bon moment sans doute. Les murs et le sol était recouverts de carrelage, bleu pastel pour les murs et bleu marine pour le sol. Et pour finir, chambre, spacieuse, était équipée d'un seul et unique lit double, recouvert de draps blancs. Le sol et les murs étaient identiques à ceux du reste de la maison. Deux tables de nuit trônaient à chaque tête de lit, sur chacune d'entre elles reposait une lampe et un réveil. Dans un coin de la chambre se trouvait une grande armoire ne contenant que très peu d'affaires. Une grande fenêtre aux rideaux bordeaux donnait sur la rue, exposition Sud. Bien entendu, la maison comportait des toilettes et une cave en sous-sol où étaient entreposés cartons et bouteilles de vin vieilles de plus de 100 ans. Tout était recouvert de poussière et il y se dégageait une forte odeur de renfermé, mais malgré ça, Ianto se sentait en sécurité. Il posa son sac dans la chambre et ouvrit alors toutes les fenêtres histoire d'aérer un peu. Le Hub de Torchwood avait été détruit lors de l'explosion, et les deux hommes allaient maintenant loger ici. Mais il restait une pièce que le jeune homme n'avait pas remarquée. Une pièce dissimulée derrière des rideaux blancs particulièrement opaques. Ianto fut surpris de trouver une salle sombre, sans fenêtre, éclairée par une unique ampoule. Elle était équipée de plusieurs ordinateurs, et de matériel de haute technologie semblable à ceux de Torchwood. Quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouvait, Jack Harkness ne quittait jamais vraiment son travail.

Ianto retourna auprès de son amant et retroussa les manches de sa chemise bordeaux avant de demander :

-Où sont les chiffons à poussière jack ?

-Tu ne vas quand même pas faire le ménage aujourd'hui ? répondit l''immortel, surpris d'une telle demande.

-Mais tout est recouvert de poussière…

-On fera ça demain. Ce soir, je voudrais profiter de t'avoir près de moi, CHEZ moi, Ianto. expliqua le Capitaine, un sourire plein de sous-entendus et l'œil brillant.

-Et pour le dîner ? Le frigo est vide…

-Nous irons au restaurant italien « Don Luigi », ils font des pattes absolument excellentes !

-Bien et ensuite ?

-Ensuite ? *Jack se leva du canapé où il était assis et s'approcha de son agent avant de l'attirer doucement à lui, plantant son regard dans le sien, haussant un sourcil et faisant son fameux sourire charmeur.* Ensuite je te montrerais à quel point tu m'as manqué.

Cette idée fit frémir l'homme café qui décida de se reculer et de remettre correctement son costume. Il toussa et adressa un sourire entendu à son Capitaine.

« Allons dîner dans ce cas. » fit-il avant de sortir de la maison, suivi par Jack.

Le restaurant n'était pas très loin, et ils s'assirent à une table d'un coin isolé du restaurant. Ils seraient tranquilles. L'homme qui les accueillit, également le patron nommé Luigi, insista pour mettre des chandelles sur la table en voyant le petit couple. Puis il prit les commandes et s'occupa des autres clients. Le dîner se déroula tranquillement, dans une atmosphère romantique. Ils ne se dirent pas des mots d'amour, il n'y eut aucun « Tu m'as manqué », ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire, ils le lisaient dans le regard de l'autre. Ils rirent, discutèrent des dernières histoires terriennes, critiquèrent certaines célébrités, évoquèrent les derniers potins, des choses banales en somme. Par moment, leur main se caressait, se liait. Leurs regards fusionnaient et les lumières éclatantes dans leurs yeux parlaient pour eux, témoignant de toute l'affection qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Jack redécouvrait la sensation d'être avec quelqu'un. D'aimer et être aimé. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps. Le dîner continua dans la bonne humeur, les sourires et les regards sous-entendus.

Ils avaient maintenant quitté le restaurant après avoir salué Luigi et l'avoir félicité sur l'excellence de ses pâtes. Ils marchaient dans les rues galloises. La maison de Jack était située à quelques kilomètres de Cardiff Bay, et n'était pas loin non plus d'un port où amarraient bateaux de commerce, de touristes ainsi que quelques yachts appartenant aux plus riches.

Il y avait un petit ponton de bois qui s'avançait au-dessus de l'eau. Le duo se dirigea au bout et s'assis sur les planches, profitant de la douceur, assez rare, du soir. Ce n'était pas un des plus beaux soirs, la lune était cachée par quelques nuages et on pouvait à peine apercevoir les étoiles. Mais il ne faisait pas froid. Sans lâcher leur main, Jack inspira profondément avant de regarder son amant d'un air sérieux, comme si maintenant, il désirait obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

-Ianto, raconte-moi tout. Comment as-tu fait pour revenir ? S'il-te-plaît.

-Eh bien, commença-t-il, sans savoir pourquoi je me suis retrouvé sorti de l'abîme de la mort et propulsé parmi les vivants dans cette maison. La Maison des Morts. Je me souviens d'une voix inquiétante, comme le sifflement d'un serpent, qui m'appelait. C'est elle qui me sortit du gouffre froid et vide de la mort. J'errais dans une maison sans but particulier, puis un homme est venu à moi, le Docteur. Il m'a expliqué que la créature qui m'avait fait revenir se faisait appeler Seriath, et utilisait l'énergie de la Faille pour passer dans notre monde. Il m'a expliqué à quel point elle était dangereuse pour la planète. Nous avons alors trouvé un moyen de refermer la Faille et y enfermer Seriath pour toujours. J'aurais très bien pu disparaître aussi avec la créature tu sais…

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas. l'interrompit Jack.

-Puis le Docteur m'a donné ce billet de train, et je t'ai retrouvé Jack.

-Il m'a mentionné ? demanda l'immortel en plaisantant.

-Vaguement. Il m'a seulement dit que vous vous connaissiez et que vous aviez fait équipe quelques fois.

-C'est tout ? Je suis vexé !

Ianto lui adressa un sourire qui signifiait « C'est bon de te retrouver. » Il retrouvait le Jack Harkness qu'il connaissait, confiant et narcissique. Le Capitaine rit de bon cœur.

-Il avait donc tout prévu. continua l'immortel.

-C'est aussi mon avis.

-On lui doit beaucoup sur ce coup-là.

-Disons que cela m'a fait plaisir de vous aider Jack. répondit un étranger au long manteau marron et aux cheveux châtains rebels.

-Docteur ! s'écria Jack avant de se relever et de prendre le Seigneur du Temps dans ses bras.

-Content de voir que vous allez mieux Capitaine. fit l'allien.

Le Docteur se dégagea de l'étreinte de Jack et serra la main de Ianto en lui adressant un sourire entendu.

-Monsieur Jones, on dirait que vous avez retrouvé votre chemin.

-Oui, et je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier.

-Pas besoin. Vous méritez d'être heureux tout les deux. Vous défendez la Planète en mon absence, même si je n'approuve pas toujours vos méthodes.

Le trio d'hommes alla discuter dans un bar où Jack se prit une bonne pinte de bière. Ils discutèrent de leur ancienne vie à Torchwood, des extra-terrestres, des voyages dans le temps et l'espace. Le Docteur leur raconta ses aventures, les merveilles de l'univers qu'il avait vu, les différentes civilisations qu'il avait rencontrées et bien plus encore. Si quelqu'un autour les avait entendu, il les aurait certainement pris pour des fous ou des dérangés mentaux.

Ils se quittèrent finalement, Jack et Ianto remerciant une nouvelle fois le Docteur, qui leur promis de leur rendre visite de temps à autre. Main dans la main, ils assistèrent à la dématérialisation du TARDIS et rentrèrent doucement à leur maison. Car oui, désormais, ils allaient vivre ensemble, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un autre repère secret où établir une nouvelle base pour TORCHWOOD Cardiff.

Le ciel s'était dégagé et on apercevait les étoiles. L'immortel les observa et songea aux six derniers mois passés là-haut, seul, dans le plus profond désespoir. Sans doute Ianto comprit la pensée douloureuse de son amant, puisqu'il serra davantage sa main. Désormais, c'était une nouvelle histoire ensemble, inutile de regarder en arrière.

Ils arrivèrent à leur maison et fermèrent rideaux et volets. Il suffit d'un regard, chargé de sous-entendus, pour que les deux hommes ne se retrouvèrent unis dans un baiser des plus ardents où leur langue valsaient ensemble, où leur corps se dénudaient, se touchaient, se caressaient, se désiraient. Brûlants de désir, ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans la chambre, Jack à quatre pattes au-dessus de son amant. Il reprenait son statut de dominateur, comme avant leur séparation. Jack avait toujours mené la danse, mettant en pratique son expérience sexuelle. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au plus jeune. Les corps réclamaient, s'échauffaient, transpiraient, s'attiraient tels des aimants. Les baisers échangés amplifiaient le désir, l'impatience. Jamais les préliminaires n'avaient été aussi délicieux. D'habitude, ils sautaient cette étape, trop impatient, pressés. Mais ils avaient le temps ce soir, se délecter l'un de l'autre. Les corps s'unirent, les gémissements emplirent la pièce, les souffles se superposèrent, se mêlèrent. Maintes paroles murmurées entre deux halètements, entre deux respirations. Les voix ne firent plus qu'un dans un ultime coup de butoir. Les draps furent froissés entre les mains des deux hommes. Après la délivrance, tremblant de plaisir, ils se séparèrent et s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Un sourire entre deux souffles. Chacun avait repris ses marques, avait retrouvé l'autre lors de cet acte. Comme une seconde première fois. Jack avait retrouvé sa drogue, et son addiction ne faisait que croître à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur son amant. Six mois qu'il n'avait rien fait. L'immortel avait redécouvert combien son agent était doué et agréable en matière de sexe. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en passer à l'avenir. Il passa un bras derrière le cou de Ianto et l'attira à lui pour le serrer et l'embrassa tendrement. Il le prolongea quelques instants et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Pris d'un élan de tendresse, il caressa sa joue.

« Je t'aime Ianto. » chuchota-t-il amoureusement dans le creux de son oreille.

Ianto rougit, surpris. Enfin Jack le lui avait dit. Il avait fallu le temps mais finalement, il venait de se confier. Heureux, il lui rendit un tendre sourire à son tour et se blottit contre lui, se lovant contre le torse chaud de son cher Capitaine.

« Je t'aime aussi Jack. » lui répondit-il.

Et ainsi, le Capitaine profita de cette soirée de retrouvailles pour montrer à Ianto à quel point son affection pour lui était grande. Et celui-ci se laissa dorloter, complètement perdu dans le plaisir et la passion. Ils devaient tout deux profiter de l'instant présent.

Ils l'ignoraient encore, mais le Docteur ne leur avait pas tout dit. En s'enfuyant du Royaume des Morts, Ianto Jones était devenu un fantôme fait de chair et de sang, vivant. Ianto Jones ne pouvait plus mourir. Il était alors devenu immortel, et désormais, le Capitaine jack Harkness ne serait plus jamais seul. Son amant sera toujours à ses côtés.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà ! Des reviews please ?<em>


End file.
